bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of the Seireitei
|conflict = Quincy Blood War |date = June 14th |place = Seireitei, Soul Society |result = *Upon learning Ichigo Kurosaki is in Hueco Mundo, Yhwach mobilizes the Sternritter to invade Soul Society. *The Wandenreich attack and begin decimating the Seireitei. *The true purpose of the medallions is revealed. *Learning of what is happening, Ichigo, traveling to Soul Society, is trapped in the Dangai by Quilge Opie. *Byakuya Kuchiki is nearly killed, and many other Shinigami are killed or incapacitated. *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto confronts Yhwach and activates his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. *Upon defeating Yhwach, Yamamoto learns he is an impostor, and the real Yhwach appears behind him. *After stealing Yamamoto's Bankai, Yhwach bifurcates him and obliterates his body. *Ichigo breaks out of Quilge's prison and is freed from the Garganta by Akon, allowing him to arrive at Soul Society. *After speaking with Byakuya, Ichigo confronts Yhwach. *Jugram Haschwalth cuts Tensa Zangetsu in two, and he and Yhwach depart. |participants= *Gotei 13 *Wandenreich (Sternritter and Soldat) *Ichigo Kurosaki }} is an event where the Wandenreich invade Soul Society and challenge several of the Gotei 13's Shinigami, leading a victorious stance overall. Prelude During a captains meeting in the Seireitei, the lieutenants gather in another room. 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira raises the recent invasion, the mass disappearance of Hollows, and the people going missing in Rukongai. Saying that he initially thought they were connected, he states the 12th Division claimed the missing people were unrelated to the other two events, so they suspended the investigation, even though people are still going missing, which is why he wants to know if any of the lieutenants investigated outside of District 50. As 8th Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise asks what he means, 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi reveals 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa went to District 64. When Izuru asks what they saw, Yachiru states they saw the same things: footsteps gathering in one place and stopping. When Izuru asks what the footsteps looked like, Yachiru describes them as some barefoot and some with sandals.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 1-3 When Izuru states it is as he thought, 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi asks what he means, prompting him to reveal the living standards in Rukongai decline after District 50, so there is an increase of people wearing rags and no shoes, and according to statistics of the last 550 years, no one in districts after 59 wears sandals, so sandal footsteps in District 64 were most likely left by Shinigami. Stating he though it was weird, Izuru explains how usually they take someone from the Reishi Investigation Team of the SRDI in these kinds of cases, but this time they did not. When he asks 12th Division Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi what Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is hiding, she states Mayuri did not give her any information about this case. When Izuru states he is going to report this to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Nemu tells him to do as he wishes, for she is sure Mayuri did nothing wrong.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 3-5 The Invasion Begins Elsewhere, Yhwach is told the "Special War Potential" Ichigo Kurosaki is in Hueco Mundo, and is currently fighting against 1st Jagdarmee executive hunting captain, Quilge Opie. Grinning, Yhwach tells them to go to Soul Society, for despite not knowing why Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo, fighting with Quilge will keep him occupied for a while, and it is the perfect time to occupy Soul Society. Telling them to notify the Sternritter, Yhwach declares the Wandenreich will invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-14 The Sternritter are told Ichigo is currently fighting against the Wandenreich's army, and they are to prepare and gather at the Gate of the Sun, for the Wandenreich is going to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 1 Back in the Seireitei Mayuri tells Yamamoto he mobilized members of the 12th Division and ordered them to kill 28,000 citizens of Rukongai in order to correct the balance of souls, all without permission. When Yamamoto, asking why he did not ask for permission, states he would have obtained it because of the gravity of the situation, Mayuri says if the situation had gotten worse, he would have had to take responsibility for it. When Yamamoto states the situation might not be so serious if the SRDI had been faster in reporting the matter and dealing with it, Mayuri, saying this is wrong, reminds Yamamoto of how Mayuri had warned him about this possibility when Uryū Ishida infiltrated the Seireitei as a Ryoka, and how Yamamoto had ignored it. Mayuri states Yamamoto is the one responsible for what is happening now because 1000 years ago, he failed to kill Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 14-17 Elsewhere in the Seireitei, a Shinigami instructor tells Shino and Ryūnosuke Yuki to find 6th Seat Kajōmaru Hidetomo. When Yuki asks Shino why they have to fight the Quincy, she says they must do so because the Quincy declared war on the Shinigami. When Yuki clarifies his question by asking why Quincy and Shinigami must fight each other, since they both kill Hollows, Hidetomo, walking up to them, tells them how the ways Shinigami and Quincy kill Hollows are different, with the Quincy completely destroying souls, and they had to be exterminated because otherwise the equilibrium between worlds would be disturbed. When Yuki asks if the Shinigami are fighting for a just cause, Hidetomo states since this is a war, both sides are fighting for a just cause.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 6-13 Telling Yuki to not be so tense, Hidetomo states in the event of an invasion, a warning will come from one of the 4 gates. Appearing above them, Yhwach states this is a good idea. As the other Shinigami react in fear, Hidetomo tells everyone to calm down, for he is outside of the Shakonmaku, therefore he cannot do anything. As Yuki realizes he is already in the Shakonmaku, pillars of blue Reishi erupts behind the Shinigami, prompting Yhwach to state wars are very hard.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 15-17 Gotei 13 vs. The Wandenreich As pillars of blue Reishi erupt throughout the Seireitei, the captains and their lieutenants are notified of the invasion. As more pillars of Reishi erupt, 13th Division 3rd Seat Sentarō Kotsubaki notes they are made of extremely dense Reishi, and 3rd Seat Kiyone Kotetsu wonders how many there are. When Rukia Kuchiki starts running, Sentarō and Kiyone ask where she is going, prompting her to explain the enemy leaders are probably at the base of the pillars, which is where she is going. At the 1st Division barracks, Yamamoto tells 3rd Seat Genshirō Okikiba he is leaving, and to guard the building while he is gone.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 1-8 At the pillars, Izuru asks a member of the Reishi Investigation Team how long it is taking, prompting the member to state the device is going crazy because the Reishi is too dense. Izuru deduces the enemy is in there, prompting 3rd Division 3rd Seat Rikū Togakushi to confirm this, 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori to state he is so bored he might yawn, and 6th Seat Asuka Katakura to claim Gori would bite his tongue off if the enemy showed up while he did. Revealing they have detected someone's Reiatsu within the pillar, the Reishi Investigation Team, stating it matches their sample with a precision ratio of 93%, proclaims it is a Quincy. Telling the others to get him, Izuru is hit by a Heilig Pfeil, destroying much of his right arm and abdomen. As the seated officers activate their Shikai in response, Bazz-B smashes Gori and Asuka's heads into the ground before attacking Rikū. As the other Shinigami run away in fear, Bazz-B, apologizing, states they have been ordered to kill them all. Elsewhere, Jugram Haschwalth tells the Shinigami to shiver in fear, for the Sternritter are about to purge them.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 8-16 As the casualties for the 3rd Division are reported, Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, standing over several defeated Shinigami, confirms he understands. When NaNaNa Najahkoop, stating it sounds like bad news, asks if someone died, Rose declines to answer, prompting NaNaNa to state the Reiatsu disappeared near Bazz-B's location, so if he is not dead, Bazz-B failed. Asking if he is trying to find faults in what his comrade does, Rose states looking at Izuru is inspiring, and when he is close to him, it feels like he could grab his guitar and melodies would flow like tears, so if Izuru dies, he and his Flying V will be very sad. Stating he does not understand, NaNaNa proclaims Rose and his guitar will not have time to cry because Rose will die in 5 minutes. Drawing his Zanpakutō, Rose, stating there is no guitar which would not cry in front of the deaths of so many companions, tells NaNaNa to not think he can go home alive. Elsewhere, several Shinigami are impaled by thorns. As Äs Nödt walks towards a group of Shinigami, one of them states their attacks are not working, but anyone who gets pierced by a thorn dies instantly. As one of them asks why those about to die scream so loudly, other begin to run away, prompting a Shinigami to tell them to not place their own safety above the Seireitei's. As Zabimaru crashes down in front of Äs, Renji tells the Shinigami to stay back and leave this to him. Meanwhile, as Bambietta Basterbine cuts through several Shinigami, 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, stopping her, expresses disbelief at a girl being in the Wandenreich, prompting Bambietta to state Soul Society must be short on soldiers if they have a "doggie" as a captain. As other captains confront their opponents, Renji, fighting Äs, wonders why his attacks are not working. As he, noting something appears on Äs' hand when he blocks, decides to attack faster, another Quincy attacks him from behind. When the Quincy's strike is blocked by blade petals, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, walking towards them, tells Renji there is no need for compassion because these are Soul Society's enemies, so they must crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 1-17 Desperate Situation: Stolen Bankai 's hand.]] As Haschwalth walks towards Hidetomo and the others, Hidetomo states he will not let him pass. Stating he can run away if he is scared, Haschwalth proclaims he is not even worth killing to show their power. Asking if he is mocking the Gotei 13, Hidetomo tells him to stop, prompting Haschwalth to point out he is so scared, he has been talking about stopping Haschwalth, not killing him, but this war has already started. Yelling, Hidetomo is cut down by Haschwalth. Meanwhile, Byakuya, cuts Äs' in several places with Senbonzakura. Byakuya tells him to watch his step as the Sternritter sinks into the ground, revealing that he crushed the ground with Senbonzakura so it would crumble when stepped onto. Resealing his Zanpakutō, Byakuya tells Renji to defeat Äs with his Bankai should he seal Byakuya's. After acknowledging the need to use their Bankai to determine how the Sternritter uses their Bankai stealing abilities, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Suì-Fēng, and Komamura each activate their Bankai, prompting their opponents to use their medallions, which causes each Bankai to dissolve. As Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is absorbed by Äs' medallion, Byakuya realizes his Bankai was not sealed, but stolen.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-17 As the Shinigami express confusion at what just happened, Hitsugaya orders Rangiku to use Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra in order to tell all captains to not use their Bankai, or else the Sternritter will steal them. As the captains are informed of this, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana notes though the message is coming from the 10th Division, the captains of the 2nd, 6th, and 7th had their Bankai stolen as well. Slamming his fist against the wall, Mayuri expresses rage at the four captains for not waiting until the 12th Division had finished their analysis. Elsewhere, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku tells his opponent perhaps they are lucky, for the Sternritter are not the kind of enemy which can be defeated without Bankai, so a sacrifice had to be made at some point. After the two clash, Shunsui, having lost an eye, notes even though he acts cool, he is nervous.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 1-13 Elsewhere, as Yuki calls out to Hidetomo, Haschwalth asks Yhwach what they should do, for it appears the Shinigami soldiers have already lost the will to fight. Stating he leaves it to him, Yhwach proclaims if he believes they will be happier alive, he is free to let them be. Meanwhile, as Renji prepares to use his Bankai, Byakuya, stopping him, tells him he cannot let them steal his Bankai as well, prompting Renji to ask how they will defeat the Sternritter without Bankai. As more and more Shinigami are killed and the Seireitei is further destroyed, 12th Division 3rd Seat Akon tells the other 12th Division members to link him to Ichigo. When one of them starts to say Mayuri has not given his permission, Akon, noting the captain is on the battlefield and is difficult to contact, states he will take responsibility.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-17 Attack on the S.R.D.I. As the technicians scramble to connect Akon to Ichigo, one of them pauses, prompting Akon to ask what is wrong. The technician reveals though the Substitute Shinigami badge is in the Human World, Ichigo is not, and the traces of his Reiatsu are heading for Hueco Mundo. As the other technicians wonder why he is in Hueco Mundo, Akon asks where the badge is, prompting a technician to reveal it is underneath Kisuke Urahara's shop. Noting Urahara is with it, Akon tells them to connect to him. Upon connecting, Urahara asks him how he is. As an irritated Akon tries to set up contact with Ichigo, Rin Tsubokura noted he is losing his patience, with Hiyosu saying only Mayuri and Urahara can fluster him like this.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 1-5 When Urahara reveals Ichigo is currently fighting Quilge in Hueco Mundo, Akon, wondering how Ichigo noticed Quincy activity in Hueco Mundo before they did, notes he is extremely unpredictable. When Akon asks how the battle is progressing, Urahara states Ichigo is pressing Quilge. As Ichigo attacks Quilge, Urahara comments on how Quilge seems to want to seal Ichigo's Bankai, but it is not working, so he is losing. Stating Akon must know the enemy's level, Urahara reveals he knows there was a trespasser in Soul Society, stating it must be quite a situation the Shinigami have got on their hands if they have to contact them, and asks once again how they are doing.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 5-9 As Akon begins talking directly to Ichigo,Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 17 Hiyosu tells the technicians to inform the 13 divisions they succeeded in reaching Ichigo, who is heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 1 As Rin thinks to himself Ichigo will definitely save Soul Society, Ichigo is informed of the casualties and damages the battle has generated so far. When Ichigo asks if their Reiatsu vanishing means they died, Akon, stating they cannot be sure, confirms the vice-captain whose Reiatsu vanished was neither Rukia nor Renji. Describing the appearance and power of the Sternritter, Akon reveals the Wandenreich have had no losses, and the Shinigami have not won a single battle. When Ichigo asks what the enemy's abilities are, Akon, confirming they know nothing except they are Quincy, reveals the enemy can steal Bankai. When Ichigo asks how this is possible, Akon states the information comes from the captains of the 2nd, 6th, 7th, and 10th Divisions, who all had their Bankai stolen. Connecting to Urahara, Akon has him explain Quincy: Vollständig, Blut, and the Bankai-stealing medallion. Noting he does not know how it works, Urahara states the important thing is Quilge was unable to steal Ichigo's Bankai, and though he is not sure why, it seems the enemy waited until Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo to invade Soul Society. Before Ichigo can enter Soul Society, he is trapped there by Quilge, who uses his ability to snare him in a cage and close the way to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 3-17 Receiving the message, a Riteitai states since they cannot transmit messages to captains who are fighting, they will just leave transmitter swords in every battlefield and leave, and when they are ready, they will be able to send messages directly. As they do so, one of them is shot down by Shunsui's opponent. Telling all the captains and lieutenants to listen, Rin reveals Ichigo is heading to Soul Society, and the enemy is unable to steal his Bankai. As the Shinigami react to this news, Akon notes Ichigo's Reiatsu has vanished. As Ichigo continues to try to break the prison, Akon tries to talk to him. When Ichigo tells him he is stuck, Akon is unable to hear him. Realizing something happened in the Garganta, Akon sends the Ritei team to investigate what happened. Hearing cries of pain, Ichigo asks what is going on. In the SRDI building, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka looms over the destroyed walls. As the technicians panic, Hiyosu prepares to seal the building. Telling Akon to take shelter with the others, for no one will be able to lead the SRDI if something happens to him, Hiyosu is stabbed by Rin. When Hiyosu asks what he is doing, Rin reacts with confusion before Jidanbō punches the building as PePe Waccabrada laughs in the distance. Hearing Rukia and Renji reacting to the attack, Ichigo, realizing he can hear everyone in the Seireitei, hears many voices expressing defeat or pain. Hearing this, he attempts to destroy the cage with a Getsuga Tenshō, but to no avail.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 1-15 Angrily noting even Getsuga Tenshō does not work, Ichigo, hearing a buzz, sees he is no longer connected to Urahara. In the Seireitei, Byakuya wonders why it feels like his limbs are freezing prompting Äs to reveal his thorns fear create intense fear in those he attacks. Äs notes Byakuya is somehow resisting it through sheer willpower. Impaling him, Äs attacks Byakuya with his own Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 1-17 Attacking Äs from behind, Renji is attacked by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. As Byakuya is smashed into a wall by the blade petals, Renji is hurled into a building by the Sternritter whom Byakuya trapped in the ground. When Äs reprimands him for doing this when Renji was about to use his Bankai, he states he thought only captains could use Bankai, prompting Äs to tell him to reread the data they were given. As Byakuya apologizes to Renji and Rukia, Haschwalth notes he has died. As Yhwach states the Sternritter are too permissive, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki appears behind them, three Sternritter impaled on his blade, and asks Yhwach if he is their boss.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-17 Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Enters the Battle As Haschwalth notes his identity, Kenpachi unceremoniously dumps the three bodies on the ground. When Haschwalth asks how he was able to defeat three Sternritter, Kenpachi explains their abilities and how he defeated them. When Haschwalth states he is truly a monster, Kenpachi, stating he has no interest in him, attacks Yhwach, saying he came here to kill him. Having heard the defeat of Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya, Ichigo, continuing to attack the cage, states he will not let anyone die. Meanwhile, as Hisagi is slammed against a wall, his opponent, Driscoll Berci, states it is painful to fight someone so weak. As Hisagi notes he is too strong, Driscoll, asking if he is afraid of his power, explains his ability to get stronger by killing others. He then talks about his previous time coming to the Seireitei and reveals he killed a 100 Shinigami, including Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, shocking Hisagi. When he fires a Heilig Pfeil at him, Yamamoto, appearing, deflects it to the side. Laughing, Driscoll, stating this is very lucky, proclaims he will kill him with Chōjirō's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-17 As Driscoll activates Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, Yamamoto recalls Chōjirō using this Bankai himself. Asking if it is nostalgic, Driscoll claims he heard Chōjirō had not used this Bankai in over 2000 years. As Driscoll strikes Yamamoto with lightning, Yamamoto recalls how he met Chōjirō and the events which led to him becoming his right-hand man. As Driscoll continues to attack him, he recalls how Chōjirō's Bankai left a scar on his forehead, and how he called himself Genryūsai because of Chōjirō. As Hisagi prepares to help, Yamamoto, telling him to wait, incinerates Driscoll with Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 1-18 As Driscoll's bones disintegrate, Yamamoto says farewell to Chōjirō. Moving past Hisagi, he tells him to not worry, for he will kill everyone in the Wandenreich with his own hands, and bursts into the sky in a torrent of flame. As the captains and lieutenants sense his tremendous Reiatsu, 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda asks what happened, prompting Suì-Fēng to state Yamamoto is enraged. As 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori states she has never seen Yamamoto so angry, her captain, Shinji Hirako, reveals he has never seen Yamamoto fight on the front lines, and if they do not hurry, he will steal all the fun. Elsewhere, Hitsugaya, noting how seriously Yamamoto is fighting, states they cannot let the enemy defeat them so easily, prompting Rangiku to agree. Roaring, Komamura, telling his men to stand up, states it is shameful for soldiers of the Gotei 13 to lie down while Yamamoto is standing. As they all get to their feet, a confused Bambietta, noting they were all about to die a few moments ago, asks what happened. Meanwhile, Shunsui, noting Yamamoto's Reiatsu can be felt across the entire Seireitei, states he is getting goosebumps because it feels like he is getting scolded. Meanwhile, Yhwach, holding Kenpachi aloft by the throat, ridicules the notion of him being a Special War Power. Proclaiming Soul Society is on the brink of collapse, he is interrupted by the arrival of Yamamoto, who declares he came here to annihilate him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 1-16 Telling Shunsui it is admirable the Shinigami can raise their morale, Shunsui's opponent tells him he is getting one thing wrong. Claiming Yhwach will defeat Yamamoto, he states it will happen because the Shinigami are not the only ones who get their morale raised by their boss' fight. When NaNaNa, Äs, and Bazz-B attack Yamamoto, he incinerates them in response as Shunsui tells his opponent his logic will not work with Yamamoto. As the Sternritter are enveloped by flames, Yhwach states it is their fault for interfering in his fight. Attacking him, Yamamoto states his attitude of looking down upon his men has not changed. Yamamoto, activates his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 1-15 As 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake notes his throat feels dry, Shunsui notices a wound on his lip, and 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu tells Unohana her skin feels very dry, prompting Unohana to point out she has said something very "girly" for once. As Unohana asks Yamamoto to end the fight soon before Soul Society is destroyed by his power, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru begins to fade, and Hitsugaya notes he cannot use Hyōrinmaru anymore because Soul Society's water is vanishing. As the captains note this is definitely the power of Zanka no Tachi. Revealing its heat reaches 15 million degrees, Yamamoto states Yhwach cannot touch him while he is using his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-17 After Yamamoto states if he does not put an end to this, Yhwach, Soul Society, and himself will all be destroyed, he tells him he is free to run away, though he will catch and kill him immediately. Telling Yamamoto to not think a Quincy is only limited to a Quincy cross and Heilig Pfeil, Yhwach activates Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. Sinking his blade into the ground, Yamamoto activates Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 1-15 Yamamoto explains how he can summon the corpses of those he has killed and have them attack an enemy until they become dust. When Yhwach's attack is blocked, Yamamoto, stating his eyes do not seem to be as good as his mouth, tells him to looks closer. Upon doing so, he sees the faces of his subordinates in the skulls of the charred skeletons. Yamamoto explains how he is unable to steal both his and Ichigo's Bankai because the full power of both is unknown, and they cannot steal something whose limit is unknown. Yamamoto activates Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin, and slashes Yhwach, incinerating most of his abdomen and left arm. As Yamamoto seals his Zanpakutō, Yhwach asks Yhwach to forgive him.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 1-15 As the man states he could not accomplish what Yhwach asked, an explosion occurs behind Yamamoto, who yells out Genshirō's name. Appearing behind him, the real Yhwach tells the defeated man he did well, referring to him as Royd Lloyd. As Royd thanks him, Yhwach, obliterating most of his body, states he went to see Sōsuke Aizen, and asked him to join his army as a Special War Potential, but he refused. Activating his Bankai in response, Yamamoto is surprised when Yhwach steals it with his medallion. Stating its power is too enormous for anyone other than himself to handle, Yhwach, summoning a broadsword, bids Yamamoto farewell and attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 1-16 Recalling his past with Shunsui, a bifurcated Yamamoto's torso falls to the ground. As Shunsui, sensing this, calls out to him, his opponent blasts him away. Looking down at Yamamoto's upper half, Yhwach is surprised when Yamamoto grabs onto his foot. Yhwach obliterates Yamamoto's body. Stating everything is complete, Yhwach orders Haschwalth to tell the Sternritter to decimate Soul Society. Creating a Quincy cross-shaped shadow, Shunsui's opponent tells the Soldat to advance. As the Soldat emerge, the Shinigami wonder what they are. As a Shinigami states they are just ordinary soldiers, he is impaled by one of them. As the advancing Soldat kill the Shinigami, a wounded Shinigami, calling for help, has his head crushed by Bazz-B. Observing the destruction, Yhwach, telling Haschwalth the 0 Division will likely show up soon, is startled by an explosion in the air behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 1-17 Ichigo Kurosaki Arrives As the Garganta shatters, Akon, telling Ichigo he was unable to open it earlier, collapses from his injuries. Seeing him, the Sternritter Shaz Domino, introducing himself, begins explaining his ability before Ichigo bursts into Soul Society. As the Shinigami notice his arrival, he moves to Byakuya's location. After being told Rukia and Renji are alive, Byakuya asks Ichigo to protect Soul Society. As Haschwalth notes Ichigo's Reiatsu, Yhwach confirms his identity before Tensa Zangetsu is thrust into the ground before him. Grabbing it, Ichigo stands before them.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 1-16 Emerging unharmed from Ichigo's attack, Yhwach, pinning him down, strikes at Ichigo's throat with the tip of the blade. As Haschwalth appears surprised by Ichigo being seemingly subdued, Yhwach, noticing Ichigo has not been subdued, looks at the point where his blade entered Ichigo's neck and sees the blade only slightly piercing Ichigo and pronounced veins, indicating Blut Vene. Striking at Yhwach, Ichigo engulfs him in his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 1-17 Emerging relatively unscathed, Yhwach, cutting the fabric off of Ichigo's arm, sees Ichigo's arm uninjured and with the same markings under the shredded sleeve. As he notes his initial observations of Ichigo using Blut Vene were correct, Ichigo asks what Yhwach is talking about. Yhwach states Quilge's jail cannot imprison a Quincy. When Ichigo wonders if Yhwach is saying his Reiatsu is that of a Quincy's, Yhwach states Ichigo knows nothing about himself or even about his own mother. Before Ichigo can question him further, Yhwach declares he will force Ichigo to surrender and drag him back because things will not go so smoothly. When Ichigo yells at Yhwach to explain what he is talking about, he promises all of Ichigo's questions will be answered once he is taken back to the Wandenreich headquarters. Stating he will release his power, Yhwach is stopped by the appearances of shadows around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 1-11 As he expresses surprise, Haschwalth tells him they have reached the time limit for operating outside the "Schatten Bereich", and so must return to their headquarters. Expressing disbelief, Yhwach realizes he lost track of time during his conversation with Aizen. When Yhwach asks why he did not inform him if he had noticed, Haschwalth states it would have been a fruitless effort to try to stop the Quincy leader. When Haschwalth cleanly breaks Tensa Zangetsu in two, Ichigo is shocked his Zanpakutō was broken so easily. As a gateway of shadow opens up, Yhwach promises to return for Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 11-17 Aftermath As Yhwach and Haschwalth take their leave, Ichigo is left to contemplate Yhwach's words about how he may not fully know about himself or his mother and deal with his Bankai having been broken.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 13-17 When the other members of the Wandenreich depart after their demolishing of Soul Society, the Gotei 13 is left to rebuild, treat their wounded, and bury their dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 515 Shortly after, the Royal Guard arrive in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 516 References Navigation Category:Events